Seven Bottles Of Veritserum
by 2112
Summary: With Dumbledore gone and Umbridge taking over Hogwarts, everybody could use a little bit of relaxing fun and games... and Fred and George have just the thing, all though knowing them it's sure to be anything but "relaxing"...
1. Cheer Up

**Another one of those cliched, outrageously over done truth or dare fanfic. Enjoy!**

Ginny rolled over onto her stomach, propping her chin up in her hands and lazily turning a page in her copy of _Un fogging The Future. _How she hated Divination, she didn't know what she was thinking taking it again. She was stuck with that cow Trewlaney who seemed to enjoy predicting poverty and misfortune in Ginny's future. Every class.

Sighing, she scribbled down a note on her parchment, and went to turn the page when there was a rather sickening ripping sound. A chunk of yellowed pages still stuck together was hanging from her hand, completely separated from the binding of the used book. Snorting in disgust, Ginny took her wand out and repaired it for the millionth time that year. Once again, the family hadn't been able to afford new textbooks for her and her brothers this year. Poverty and Misfortune in her _future_? She thought bitterly. What about the present?

Biting her lip, she tried to block the sound of Ron Hermione whispering behind her. They had been going on since Harry left for detention, and it was becoming distracting. She wanted to know what they where whispering about, and her curiosity wasn't going to leave her alone until she found out.

Setting down her quill on the floor, Ginny ever so subtlety moved towards the chair beside the fire that Ron was sitting in. Hermione had pulled up a chair from one the desks, elbows planted on the arm of Ron's chair, resting her forehead in her hands. Something was wrong, Ginny could tell. Holding her breath, Ginny strained to listen.

"That evil witch, who know's what she's doing to 'im now, probably tortured him to death trying to get information on Dumbledore-"

"Ron!" Hermione cried, her mouth set in a firm line. "Don't say that! Not so loud!"

"Sorry, it's just I can't believe he wouldn't tell Dumbledore when this whole blood quill rubbish started!"

"Of course he wouldn't. He's to stubborn."

"And now he can't, cause Dumbledore's gone and left...."

"He didn't have a choice! He saved Harry from being suspended that night! Don't you try and blame him for not being here!"

"I'm sorry, 'Mione, I respect Dumbledore just as much as you and Harry do, and I think he's just amazing for all he's done for the school and Harry, but saving Harry is the only thing Since he's left, McGonagal's nearly been murdered, Hagrid's gone into hiding somewhere with a giant, she's tried to Veritserum information out of every student in the school, sent her little Slytherin task force on us all-"

" And even if things are bad, at all costs Harry _must_ stay in school. Do you know what would happen if he was expelled, Ron?"

"Yeah, yeah I know! I know..."

Right at that moment, Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder to see Ginny staring at them. She could have tried to recover, but Ginny knew it was pointless. She smiled timidly at her brother. He looked angrily back at Hermione, throwing his hands in the air.

"Well, great. Now that Ginny's heard!"

Hermione turned around, but didn't look angry like Ron. She smiled at her.

"Hey Ginny. How's the homework coming?" She asked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Splendid." She said, holding up her mutilated text book. Ron laughed.

"What the heck did you do?" He said, tuning red around the ears. "Feed it to Crookshanks?" Hermione glared at him, giving him a good punch in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing his arm. "Thanks, 'Mione. That's probably gonna bruise."

"Anytime." She said, winking at Ginny who was now giggling. The portrait hole burst open.

"Hello all! We found a straggler!" Fred barked, grinning at the sight of his younger brother sulking in the chair.

"Indeed, indeed we did!" George chorused, holding the portrait hole open to allow a very tired looking boy through.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, smiling rather sadly at the way he held his hand behind his back. Harry didn't smile back as he threw himself down in the other armchair, glaring at the fire.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked sitting up and closing her textbook. Harry looked up, his eyes darting around the room from Ginny, to Ron, to Hermione, to Fred and George who where sitting on either side of the fireplace.

"That stupid toad just needs to shut up about everyone." He spat, messing up his hair and sitting up straighter in the chair. Hermione and Ginny shared a long glance. "Everyone" was code word for "Everyone in the order".

"What did that old bat say now?" Ron growled, sounding uncannily like Bill. Harry continued to glare in to the fire.

"She called Hagrid a vicious beast, a danger to everyone, she called McGonagal some nasty stuff that I wasn't listening too, she called Dumbledore an old loon for hiring people like Hagrid-"

"Wow. I'm surprised she didn't bug Lupin. She hates his guts, remember?" George said, rolling his eyes as he flicked a piece off dirt of the mantle.

"Oh no, she attacked him too. I'm just not going to repeat the stuff she said about him in front-" Harry threw Ginny a glance "certain company." Ginny snorted.

"I'm not a little kid! You don't need to shield from the big bad world."

"Let's just drop it, please. She said nasty things and Harry doesn't need to relive. How's your hand doing Harry?" Hermione said, using a tone that clearly said the discussion was over. Harry turned his face away from Hermione.

"I'm fine."He mumbled. Hermione sighed. Inside her head, she wanted to scream at Harry, "You stupid git! Why do you always have to be so brave? Your not alone." But she bit her tongue. Fred spoke up.

"Hey George," He said, turning to his twin.

"What Fred?"

"I reckon I know exactly what this lot needs."

"A bit of fun."

"Yes! A game, maybe." They both said in unison, looking back at Harry. Harry frowned.

"I don't feel like Exploding Snap. I already got my eyebrows singed off by you two once."

"Yeah!" Ron called. "And I don't have the mind for wizard chess right now." George smirked.

"Ron, you never have had a mind. And who said anything about wizard games?"

"Yes, maybe we had something else in mind."

"You see, Fred and I recently discovered-"

"-a muggle game where rather fond of."

"What's it called?" Hermione asked. Fred winked at her.

"Truth or dare."

"Uh oh." She said. She new this game. She knew it well.

"Oh yes."

"Truth or dare? What's that?" Ginny asked, biting her lip.

"It's quite simple you see." Fred said..

"We go around, asking each other truth or dare."

"If you choose truth,"

"The person will ask you a question."

" and you _will_ be given truth potion."

"Chose dare,"

"And you will be giving a most unpleasant task that you must do."

"And if chose to pass on the dare,"

"You must remove an article of clothing and place it in the basket."

There was a long silence.

"I don't like this game." Ginny said nervously.

"Fred, George, no way in hell are you getting me to play!" Harry cried.

"Oh, come on you spoil sports. Have a bit a fun for a once."

"We'll have a vote."

"If we can get half the votes to play this game, then EVERYONE must participate."

"If you guys get all four of the votes-"

"Then we all go to bed or go do homework."

"Ok?"

Everybody looked around nervously. Finally everybody nodded. George waved his wand, and a piece of paper flew towards each of them.

"Now cast your vote via secret ballot." George said in a deep voice, tucking his wand back in it's harness. Ginny passed her quill around so every one could check a box. After a few minutes, Fred went around and collected them all. He counted them in his head.

"And we have a winner!" He cried, his face showing the answer before he even said it. "Truth or dare it is!"

Everybody groaned as George ran upstairs and came back with seven bottles of Veritserum and a basket.

"Right everyone. Take a bottle and sit in a circle. It's time to play truth or dare!"

As they moved to sit on the floor, Harry whispered to Ron.

"It's a good thing I'm wearing layers."

When they had all settled, George looked pointedly at Ron, a evil grin on his face.

"All right, Ron. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."Ron said. He toke a sip from his bottle.

"Was it you who voted to play this game?"

"Yes." Ron grimaced. George looked surprised.

"Why did you wanna play?"

"I wanted to see H-"

"HEY! ONE QUESTION ONLY!" Hermione shrieked, her cheeks growing red. George looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ok, Fred. Your turn."

"All right. Who shall be the next victim?" Fred said, looking around the circle, pressing his fingers together. He locked eyes with Ginny.

"Truth or Dare, Gin?"

"D-dare." She stammered. Fred looked pleased.

"I dare you to...


	2. Let The Game Begin

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Fred Weasley was forced to hold is arms up in defense of the ginger blur that came flying at him. His twin seized Ginny by the shoulders.

"Tut, tut, dear sister. These are the rules of the game. Now either you do the dare,"

"Or we'll have to ask you too give up one of your pieces of clothing."

"I'm only wearing jeans and a t-shirt!" Ginny spat furiously, struggling against her brothers strong grip.

"That's not our problem." The said in unison.

"You two are sick. Your own sister." Ginny groaned, shooting Fred a very Mrs. Weasley like glare. George let her go as he was now sure she would not throttle Fred.

"We do what we can."

As Ginny turned to walk out the portrait hole, she shot Ron, (Who was looking just as angry at his sister's task) a very angry glare.

"This is all your fault." She hissed through her teeth. The whole lot followed her to the portrait hole and out into the hallway. Conveniently, her target was standing just outside the hall.

Fred prodded her forward.

"Go on, sis." He muttered in her ear. "Show us that little actress we all know you are."

"Do you have to watch?" She hissed back. Fred and George nodded mutely, while Ron and Harry shook their heads madly, their eyes wide in terror of what they had to witness. Hermione just looked at Ginny with pity.

"Ok. Here go's." She breathed, and darted down the hall way. She stopped behind a tall, rather round brunette boy, who's back was too her. Wincing, she reached up and tapped him on the shoulder. Ron growled.

"We can't watch this." Harry and Ron said, going to climb back through the portrait hole. George sized them both by the collars, dragging them back.

"Oh yes you can." He muttered.

Neville turned around, his face slightly confused.

"Ginny?" He asked, backing up slightly at how close she was. "What are you doing out th is time of night?" Ginny took another step closer.

"I might ask you the same thing," She said in a rather high pitched voice. Neville swallowed hard.

"So, uh...what can I do for you?"

"Oh don't worry. I just came to...keep you company." She crooned, tossing her hair over her shoulder, still walking forward. Poor Neville had now backed up so far he was squished up against the wall. Fred and George where shaking with the effort of not screaming with laughter.

Neville was sweating slightly now.

"Gin? What's gotten into you?" He gasped, as she came to a stop, standing way to close for comfort. Ginny smirked. Inside, she was about to throw up.

"I'll tell you what's gotten in to me," She whispered. Screaming inside at how much she was going to kill Fred and George after this, she leaned in.

"Yes!" Fred and George high fived.

"Poor Neville." Hermione whispered. "He's going to be so confused. You guys are stupid jerks!" She smacked George and Fred upside the head before going back inside the common room. Ron put a hand to his mouth.

"I just saw tongue."

"It's part of the dare, Ron."

"I know, but she's...oh lord."

"Get your hands off her!" Harry hissed. Ron looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What? She's like a sister to me too!" He said defensively. Ron shrugged. When they looked back, they saw Ginny walking towards them, a stubborn smirk on her face, and a slightly punch drunk Neville wandering down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"There. I did it." She said. "I kissed Neville for 30 Seconds. And as I told him, if you speak a word of this dare to anyone, you will be very, very sorry."

Mouths slightly agape, the fur boys watched as Ginny sauntered past them and in to the portrait hole. Fred looked at George, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Let the game begin."

Author NOte!!!!!

Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm glad your enoying the story! I need to ask something of you. If you have any ideas about dares our questions that the gang could pull on each other, please, PM me with your suggestions, because I have officially run out of ideas. Until next chapter...  
-2112


End file.
